Packaging of socks and other hosiery for retail display typically consists of a hanger having a hook with the socks hung over the hanger and a band surrounding the socks. The band serves to hold the socks on the hanger and also to display information regarding the socks. Typically, several steps are required to package socks in this manner. After knitting and dyeing of the socks, the socks are steam boarded to make them flat and to reduce the wrinkles in the socks. The socks are then paired and looped over a hanger. Finally, a band is wrapped about the socks. A primary drawback of this method is that it is labor intensive. Further, the ultimate display is not wholly satisfactory in that over time the socks lose their form and wrinkle.
It is also known to use support cards which are hidden within the socks and serve to positively give the socks a desired shape for display. While such packaging does overcome some of the drawbacks of the aforementioned packaging methods, some further packaging (e.g., a self adhesive band) is needed to display information regarding the socks.
Thus, there exists a need for a package for socks which positively holds the sock in a position suitable for display. There exists a need for such a package which displays information regarding the socks. Moreover, there exists a need for such a package which may be cost effectively and conveniently used.